Jack-Jack Attack
lines *'Kari': black Wow, it's dark in here. *''turns the light on'' *'Kari': Wow, and now it's too bright. *'Dicker': File 82-7-0-2. Agent Rick Dicker interrogating. *'Kari': *'Dicker': State you name, please. *'Kari': Kari. Kari McKeen. It's like Carrie only with a K instead of a C, and an "ah", instead of an A, and only one R, and an I instead of an I-E. *'Dicker': Tell me about incident. *'Kari': Well, it started out like any normal sitting gig, you know, with the reassuring with the parent and all. *''to the Parr household'' *'Kari': Mrs. Parr, I can totally handle anything this baby can dish out. to Jack-Jack Can't I, little boo-boo kid? Who can handle it? Who can handle it? *''airplane's alarm is heard on the other end of the line, and the call disconnects'' *'Kari': Um, Mrs. Parr? Mrs. Parr? Oh, well, she knows you're in good hands. up, to Jack-Jack Now, who's ready for some neurological stimulation? *''looks up from his orange, then Kari sets out flashcards, table with circle, triangle, and square, and a xylophone, cooing, then putting Mozart soundtrack in, then Turkish March plays, then Jack-Jack coos'' *'Kari': It's time for cognitive devolp... noticing that Jack-Jack isn't there Oh, who's the goo-goo baby? Where's the hiding... a vase, looking at Jack-Jack drinking a bottle That was really weird. Wait right here. the telephone Hello, Mrs. Parr, this is Kari. I have a question about Jack-Jack. Can you call me? yelping *''plays with a bottle on the ceiling'' *'Kari': Jack-Jack? Baby? Where are you? *''opens a bottle, spilling on Kari'' *'Kari': Where... *''milk splats on Kari'' *'Kari': Mrs. Parr, it's me. Jack-Jack is fine, but weird things are happening, and you need to tell me what to do, 'cause I'm... at the broken wood, noticing that Jack-Jack isn't there How'd you get... then Jack-Jack falls on her hands, looking at her underwear, then running downstairs, with Jack-Jack floating in a wall, grabbing Jack-Jack We're gonna calm things down a bit now, and look at flashcards. playing tug-of-war with Jack-Jack over a flashcard, then winning and holding the card up Won't that be fun? Triangle. *''glares at her and makes a triangle with his hands and coos'' *'Kari': Good. House. *''glares at her again and makes another triangle with his hands and coos again'' *'Kari': Good. Campfire. *''looks at the card and bursts into flame'' *'Kari': to herself Don't panic. Baby on fire, baby on fire. *''continues running around, running under a table, carrying Jack-Jack in the bathroom, not the toilet'' *'Kari': at the bathtub, rinsing it of Good baby! Nice baby. at the mess that Jack-Jack had done, holding a fire extinguisher *''coos, hiccuping, then he bursts into flame again, rinsing it off, then he lasers at Kari, holding a mirror, writing up on a ceiling, then they hear a doorbell'' *'Kari': to the door, exhausted Yes? *'Syndrome': Is this the Parr's residence? *'Kari': maniacally Yes, I'm Kari, the babysitter. *'Syndrome': Well, hello, uh, Kari. I'm, uh... *'Kari': You're my replacement. Thank heaven you've come! What does the S stand for? *'Syndrome': For sitter. Yeah, sitter. Originally, I was gonna have initials for babysitter, but then I would have been going around wearing a big BS, and you understand why I couldn't go with that. *''lines'' *'Dicker': Kari describes how she gave Jack-Jack to Syndrome, the "Sitter" And you believed him? *'Kari': THE BABY WAS EXPLODING! YOU EVER SIT AN EXPLODING BABY BEFORE, MR. DICKER? *''gets up and pulls down an odd contraption'' *'Kari': What's that? *'Dicker': Have you told anyone else about this? Your parents? the device's laser at Kari's forehead *'Kari': Yeah, they thought I was being funny. But you believe me, don't you, Mr. Dicker? *'Dicker': Sure, kid. *'Kari': I just wish I could forget the whole thing. *'Dicker': You will, kid. a corded plunger-like attatchment which sticks to her forehead You will. *''passes out'' Category:Disney Category:Pixar